


Can I Make It Anymore Obvious

by Gummy



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Ballet, F/F, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummy/pseuds/Gummy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She was a punk, she did ballet. What more can I say?" </p>
<p>In which Korra is a skater punk with an arrest record and Asami is an elegant ballet dancer with judgy friends. But those are the least of their problems right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She Was a Girl. She Was Also a Girl.

**Author's Note:**

> You bet your ass this is based of an Avril Lavigne song.

Korra had been arrested before, this was no biggie.

She could handle this no problem at all.

The cop had her face pressed against the searing metal of the squad car, arms locked behind her back. Behind her, there were several overturned trash cans and a fire hydrant spilling out several gallons of water a second. Korra hadn’t meant to cause such mayhem, she just was trying to break in her new board which was now lying broken against the curb. She groaned and slammed her forehead back on the car.

“This is stupid.” She spat.

“Shut up,” The cop barked, “That sign right there clearly says no skating.”

“You got a stick shoved up your ass or something Officer?” Korra snapped back, “I’d be glad to remove it for you.”

“I deal with punks like you every day,” The cop said, smashing Korra’s face back onto the car, “You think you own the world.” Korra snorted but kept her mouth shut in blind fury, thinking about her new board that was now in splinters. She became aware of blood trickling down her leg but was grieving too hard to care about a shredded knee.

“I didn’t even do any major damage.” Korra said, trying her hand at bartering, “Technically fire hydrants are free to use am I right?”  

“Destruction of government property.” The cop said gruffly, “Nice try.” Korra lifted her head to assess the damage again. Okay, it did look pretty bad from her angle. She grimaced as the cop handcuffed her, locking them tighter than necessary. He swung open the car door and pushed Korra into the seat.

“What about my hat?” She asked, nodding towards her blue snapback laying in a puddle. The cop rolled his eyes and tossed it in her lap before slamming the door shut. He pulled the car away from the scene of destruction, Korra staring wistfully at the broken pieces of her new board lying on the side of the street.

///

Korra was free to go after an hour in captivity. Being close with a city councilman certainly had it privileges and Korra felt especially smug at the officer’s expression when Tenzin arrived to bail her out. He hurriedly filled out the paperwork at the counter while one of the guards unlocked Korra’s handcuffs.

“Tight,” the officer remarked with an amused expression, “Bet you pissed somebody off.”

“As I do every day,” Korra said with a bow, grabbing her hat and backpack from the cubbies.

“Thank you Councilman Tenzin.” The secretary said, stacking the papers and stowing them in a file drawer, “Korra is free to go.”

“I assure you she won’t be a problem again.” Tenzin said, giving Korra a stern look before spinning on his heel and striding out the double doors, Korra in his wake.

“Sorry about this Tenzin,” Korra said, scratching the back of her neck, “It was all a misunderstanding and the cop was a real asshole-”

“I don’t want to hear it right now.” Tenzin interrupted with an irritated huff, “You’ve made us late to Ikki and Meelo’s ballet recital.”

“Oh spirits that was today?” Korra said, smacking herself in the face, “I totally forgot! I was wondering why you were all dressed up.”

“Yes and now we have to go with you looking like you’ve been living in the sewer for a month.” Tenzin said in annoyance, ushering Korra into the car. She looked down at her tattered, baggy jeans which were caked with dried blood, her dirty tanktop, and filthy sneakers which were still damp with water from the fire hydrant, feeling a rush of guilt.       

“I’m really sorry,” Korra mumbled, adjusting her hat in shame, “I swear it was an accident.”

“You’ve got to be more careful,” Tenzin sighed, pulling out of the police station, “I understand that skateboarding is a preferred hobby of yours but you’ve got other responsibilities here.”

“I finished all my homework.” Korra said, “I had some free time to blow.”

“You could’ve been studying for another class,” Tenzin said, turning the car sharply around a corner, “The University is very serious about its student’s grades Korra. You could be kicked from your dorm.”

“But I’d have a warm bed waiting for me on Air Temple Island wouldn’t I?” Korra grinned. Tenzin finally cracked a small smile as he turned into the Ballet Hall parking lot.

“Of course you would.” He said, parking the car, “But for now let’s hustle. If we’re lucky we only missed the first song.” They jogged into the building, Tenzin flashing his ticket, and then into the main concert hall where beautiful classical music was being played.

“There’s Pema and Jinora,” Korra whispered, pointing to the second row up near the front. The walked quickly and took their place next to Pema who gave both Korra and Tenzin a disapproving look.

“Did we miss anything?” Tenzin whispered apologetically to this wife.

“No just the introduction,” Pema said back, “Meelo and Ikki should be on next.” Tenzin sighed in relief and settled more comfortably in his chair, folding his hands in his lap. Korra propped her legs up on the back of the seat in front of her and crossed her arms, already feeling the heavyweight of boredom on her shoulders. She was glad to be there for Meelo and Ikki who hadn’t stopped talking about this recital since it’s announcement months ago, but she just didn’t get ballet. At all.  

The musicians started up a new song, a little faster paced than before, and the dancers lept onto the stage. The children came first, Korra noticing Ikki and Meelo right off the bat. Ikki wobbled a bit at first but finally got her rhythm together before anyone really noticed. The older dancers pranced out next, looking like all out professionals. They spun and twisted their legs in ways Korra couldn’t imagine her own limbs being bent.

Korra began to space out after seeing Ikki and Meelo. The two lead dancers hadn’t come out yet but Korra wasn’t really interested in seeing them. She stared off into space, imagining her ruined skateboard still lying broken in the flooded street. It was such a personal tragedy that Korra’s heart actually ached when she thought about it.

She was snapped from her daydream when a particularly loud burst of music rang in her ears. She had no idea what was happening in the performance but the male lead was looking devastated as he leaned over what looked like a person under a white sheet.

“Of course,” Korra muttered, “Kill off the female love interest to create man-pain.”

“You have no idea what’s going on do you?” Jinora whispered.

“Um no.” Korra said sheepishly.

“That’s his mother, not his love interest.” Jinora smirked, “Though you might want to pay attention when the said love interest comes on-stage.”   

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Korra asked incredulously. Jinora shushed her and continued watching. Korra grumbled and turned her eyes back towards the stage where the male lead was dancing gracefully about his mother’s death. Jinora thought she was so smug, she had no idea what-

Korra’s mouth dropped open.

She was gorgeous. She was more than gorgeous she was just-just _wowwowwow._

“Oh my spirits.” Korra muttered. She felt a gentle poke in the ribs, figuring it was Jinora, but didn’t take her eyes off the female lead.

“Told you.” Jinora whispered knowingly before looking back towards the stage. The girl moved so gracefully, twirling and winding on her toes like there was no effort involved. Her arms arched over her head as she embraced the male lead, noses barely touching before they danced away from each other. She bounded over to Meelo and twirled him briefly while the music slowed in the background.

“She dances so beautiful like how does she even do that?” Korra asked Jinora in awe.

“Ikki and Meelo have been doing this for two years,” Jinora rolled her eyes, “How can you not know how ballet works?”

“I’ve never really paid attention before.” Korra said defensively.

“Well you have a reason now.” Jinora said, “Her name is Asami Sato by the way.”

Korra stayed mesmerized the rest of the recital, watching Asami move like some sort of ballet spirit that came through the portals just to dance for lowly humans. The recital ended with some sort of intimate dance between Asami and male lead, the music ending on a low, sorrowful note and the lights fading into darkness. The crowd clapped loudly, Korra especially, and several people stood up.

The overhead lights came on and several people stood to leave or find their children. Korra jumped up and beckoned Tenzin and the rest to hurry up and get out of their seats.

“What’s the rush Korra?” Tenzin asked in surprise.

“I’m really excited to congratulate Meelo and Ikki is all.” Korra said nervously, trying to ignore that knowing look Jinora was flashing her. Korra practically bounced in place as they all took their sweet time gathering their belongings and shuffling out into the aisle. Korra let Tenzin lead the way since she didn’t know how to get backstage, suppressing a groan everytime he stopped to chat with someone he recognized.  

“Daddy!” Ikki and Meelo came running from behind the curtain and all but tackled Tenzin and Pema, looking ecstatic.

“Korra!” They switched their excitement to Korra and jumped on her back, raving incoherently about the performance.

“Hey you guys were great!” Korra said, ruffling Ikki’s hair, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone move so lightly on their feet.”  

“I was nervous but then I wasn’t!” Ikki said in her high pitched squeal, “Asami said that I would be great out there and she was right!”

“O-oh. Is Asami your friend?” Korra tried to ask nonchalantly, eyes darting around the room.

“Yeah!” Meelo said, butting in front of his sister, “She’s the most beautiful dancer and her hair is sooo perfect.” He trailed off dreamily.

“Korra knows who Asami is.” Jinora said, walking up to her siblings, “But she’s never talked to her before.” Korra shot a glare at Jinora who blinked innocently back.  

“Would you like to meet her Korra?” Ikki asked, jumping up and down.

“Uh sure I’d love to.” Korra said with a nervous smile, fidgeting with her hat, “Does she have time to see me?”

“Of course she does.” Jinora snorted, “Go talk to her she’s right over there.” Jinora pointed to a water station where Asami was sipping from a cup and slipping out of her ballet slippers. Korra gave Jinora a last jittery glance before striding over to the water station. Asami looked up from her water and gave Korra a warm smile.

“Hey there,” Korra said, “Uh great dancing out there. Really...graceful stuff with the arms.”

“You’re not around ballet much are you?” Asami said with a kind smile, “It’s okay if you’re not.”

“No not at all,” Korra said with a relieved laugh, “It’s not really my scene. Clearly.” She gestured to her baggy clothes, making Asami burst into a fit of giggles.

“Well judging by your outfit, you could be into a lot of scenes.” Asami said, looking Korra up and down, “My first guess is that you’re in some kind of gnarly punk band?”

“I wish I was that cool.” Korra smiled, yanking her ear, “Tone deaf.”

“That’s a shame,” Asami hummed, “Let’s see...What else could it be?”

“I skate.” Korra said, “Oops. Spoiler alert.”

“Ah that was my next guess judging by the look of those shoes.” Asami said, glancing down at Korra’s feet, “What kind of board do you have?”

“Err well I don’t have one at the moment,” Korra admitted, “It kinda got busted earlier when I hit a fire hydrant, then the cops came and I got arrested-”

“Wait. You got _arrested_?” Asami asked in shock, “Today?”

“Yeah Tenzin bailed me out and I came straight here which is why I look like this.” Korra gestured shyly to her clothes again. A group of ballerinas that floated by looked at Korra with disgusted expressions, unabashedly wrinkling their noses at her jeans. “Is there something on my face?” Korra asked, still watching the ballerinas.

“Just ignore them.” Asami said, making a face at their backs, “They get judgy. So what’s jail like?” Korra was slightly taken aback at Asami’s interest but her heart pattered in her chest. At least Asami was even talking to her.

“Not as rough as you think.” Korra said cooly, “Everyone is kinda scattered around this giant cell minding their own business.”

“No fights at all?” Asami asked.

“Not unless you count the two women fighting over toilet paper.” Korra said with a grimace.

“Asami!” Ikki cried, jumping on Korra’s back, smiling brightly at her fellow dancer, “Isn’t talking to Korra fun? She wanted to meet you really badly.” Korra blushed deeply, looking at Ikki in horror.

“Is that right?” Asami said smugly, crossing her arms, “Well talking to Korra _is_ fun, I can agree to that.”

“Korra really likes pretty girls too.” Ikki blabbed, “I think that’s why she wanted to talk to you-”

“Okay Ikki!” Korra interrupted, slapping her hand over the girl’s mouth, “I think you should go find your dad now.” Ikki spoke against Korra’s hand but shimmied off her shoulders and took off into the crowd as she was told.

“Pretty girls huh?” Asami said coyly, putting a hand on her hip.

“I’m so embarrassed.” Korra moaned, hiding her face in her hands.

“There you are Korra.” Tenzin greeted, walking up to the two, “I see you’ve met Ms. Sato.”

“Pleasure to see you again Tenzin.” Asami said brightly, “Korra was just telling me about her day in jail.”    

“Oh yes,” Tenzin said with a disgruntled sniff, “She’s very lucky it was nothing serious.”

“Yeah yeah,” Korra waved her hand, “I’m telling you, the cop was a real-”

“Beautiful performance by the way.” Tenzin said to Asami, cutting Korra off, “You definitely live up to your reputation.”

“That’s very kind of you,” Asami bowed humbly, “I always do my best.”

“Well we best be getting home.” Tenzin said, “Are you ready Korra?”

“Yeah I’ll meet you at the car.” She said, watching Tenzin walk away.

“I’ve got to get going too.” Asami said apologetically, “Older dancers always have a meeting after a recital.”

“Oh,” Korra said, feeling somewhat disappointed, “Well don’t let me make you late.”

“If you stick around, you can come get some coffee with us or something maybe?” Asami asked, a light blush dusting across her nose.

“I don’t think your friends would want me there.” Korra laughed, glancing at the group behind her. A couple more of the older dancers were staring at her shamelessly, furrowing their brows at her clothes.

“Trust me, they’re not my friends.,” Asami said in disdain, “They’re stuffy and have egos the size of skyscrapers. I’m sorry about the way they’re looking at you.”

“I don’t take it to heart.” Korra shrugged, “To be fair, I _am_ dressed really gross.”

“I think you look fine.” Asami said firmly, making Korra crack a smile. “Maybe we can go out sometime this week? Without the judgy ballerinas?”

“You’d want to do that with me?” Korra tilted her head in confusion, “What about the lead dancer guy-?”

“Wu is gross.” Asami interrupted quickly, “He’s tried to get into the pants of every girl here.”

“Well then, yeah!” Korra said excitedly, “Yeah I would love to go out sometime!” She dug around in her pocket and pulled out her cell phone, taking Asami’s number and saving it in her contacts.

“Come on Asami let’s go!” One of the ballerinas called, “We’re leaving now!”

“I’ll text you later.” Asami said with a wink, running after her fellow dancers. Korra stood rooted to the spot, feeling completely stunned with happiness. She walked in a daze back to Tenzin’s car where the entire family was looking Korra with an extremely smug look, especially Jinora who asked her when the date was. Korra blushed and elbowed her way into the backseat.

“Next week.” Korra said, dreamily.

“Just try to stay out of jail until then.” Tenzin remarked from the front seat. Korra’s mind wandered back to her broken board but this time, she didn’t feel even the slightest twinge of sadness.


	2. She Wanted Her As Well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I got really caught up playing Spooky's House of Jumpscares.
> 
> This chapter is like all fluff so be happy.

Korra had been on dates before this was no biggie.

Her stomach was twisted in knots and she _sorta_ felt like vomiting.

Still no biggie, she could handle this.

Except Asami was pretty much the epitome of perfection and, well, the nicest clothes Korra owned were still slightly grungy.  

Now she _really_ felt like vomiting.

“Korra I think you’re turning green.” Bolin said from his side of the dorm. He put down his magazine and rolled off the bed.

“I’m nervous.” Korra sighed, “What if Asami was just humoring me and it’s a pity date?”

“You’re being ridiculous,” Bolin scoffed, smacking Korra on the shoulder, “She’s totally into you!” Korra frowned and turned back towards her mirror. She had chosen a light blue tank top and a pair of black shorts that frayed towards the bottom as if they had been cut from a pair of pants. She also had removed her nicest pair of sneakers from their box, cleaning them meticulously before slipping them on her feet.

“How do I look?” She asked, turning around and posing for Bolin. He studied her, resting his hand on his chin quizzically.

“Something’s missing.” He mused, looking Korra up and down. His eyes widened in realization. He jumped up and rummaged through his dresser, grabbing a black beanie and placing it on Korra’s head. She turned back towards the mirror and smiled, feeling much more confident.

“Thanks Bo.” She said, adjusting the beanie to her liking, “I hope Asami likes it.”

“Stop stressing kiddo,” Bolin said, “Asami is smitten with you, I know it.”

“What if she doesn’t like noodles?” Korra wondered anxiously, “What if she likes fancy stuff?”

“Everybody likes Narook’s.” Bolin reassured, “Just because Asami is a ballerina doesn’t mean she’s stuck up.”

“You’re right.” Korra said, taking a deep breath through her nose, “I just gotta play it cool, be myself, all that stuff.”

“I have faith in you!” Bolin called as Korra exited the dorm, giving him one last worried smile before locking the door behind her. The sun was sinking behind the buildings as Korra made her way towards the parking garage. A couple guys playing frisbee called out to her, asking for another player but she grinned and proudly said she had a date. Her smile widened as they hooted after her good-naturedly, wishing her the best of luck. She made the trek up to the third floor of the garage, unlocking the door of her beat up, old Jeep. It was dented and missing the top, but it ran like a ferocious beast. Korra had spent a better part of the day cleaning it and trying to get the dirty shoe smell out of the seats. It was sorta successful.   

“I hope she has a hair tie.” Korra muttered as she pulled out of the garage, the wind whipping through her short hair. She checked, double checked, and triple checked the address on her phone, winding through the busy Republic City streets until she pulled up to an apartment complex that simultaneously impressed her and made her want to vomit again. It was beyond any standard of living Korra hoped to attain. The buildings were so white that she assumed they were made of marble. The grass and bushes were immaculately trimmed and a granite fountain sprayed water merrily in the middle of the courtyard.

**Korra** : _I’m here...I think._

 **Asami** : _You think?_

 **Korra** : _Fancy place on Gung St. right? Super white buildings?_

 **Asami** : _If that’s your Jeep then yes you’re here_

 **Korra** : _How did you know I drive a Jeep?_

 **Asami** : _Third floor you dork ;_ )

Korra squinted up at the third floor window to see Asami waving in front of her thick, red curtains, a goofy smile on her face. Korra waved back enthusiastically. Asami held up a finger and disappeared back into her apartment, probably to gather up the rest of her things. Korra sat back in her seat, still smiling like an idiot, and almost missed the disapproving cough beside her car. An older woman was looking at Korra with a disdainful look, glancing up and down at the banged-up vehicle.

“You got a problem lady?” Korra snapped, feeling heated.

“I think you may be at the wrong housing complex,” The woman said cooly, “The low-income apartments are down that way.” She laughed heartily to herself before stalking off, leaving Korra feeling a mixture of fury and humiliation. Her knuckles whitened as she clenched the steering wheel, trying to suppress the need to yell after the woman in anger.

Okay true, Korra didn’t have a lot of money. Also true that Korra was kind of grungy in the way she dressed. And again true that she _did_ have an arrest record as long as her body. But she was a college student for spirit’s sake! Of course she didn’t have a pile of cash sitting around when tuition always came around to absorb any excess she had managed to save. And who judged other people on what they wore anyway? Clearly that woman had never heard of   
“skate-chic” or whatever style Korra considered herself to be. She chewed on her lip angrily as she felt her temper boil.   

“Korra!” Asami called, beaming as she approached the Jeep.

“Hey Asami!” Korra tried to smile quickly, but ended up making it look like forced grimace. Asami’s face fell.

“Is everything okay?” She asked, tilting her head, “You’re gripping the steering wheel _really_ tight.”

“Everything is great.” Korra said through her teeth, “Hop in and we can get going.” Asami climbed into the passenger’s seat, reaching over and grabbing Korra’s hand, prying it from the steering wheel and unclenching her fist.

“What happened?” She asked tenderly. Korra look at her for a moment before deflating with a strong exhale.

“One of your neighbors made a snippy comment and I guess it got to me a little.” Korra admitted, “She’s kinda right. I’m a bit shabby to be around here.”

“Korra no,” Asami said adamantly, “Don’t listen to them. All they care about is money and status. You know what? I love your Jeep.”

“Really now?” Korra asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow, “You’re just trying to cheer me up.”

“Nonsense,” Asami said,  “I love old cars like this. They run like monsters and have tons of character.”

“Well not to brag,” Korra said, finally cracking a smile, “But ol’ Naga runs like a champ.” She revved the engine for added effect, patting the dashboard affectionately.

“You named your car Naga?” Asami asked.

“Yup,” Korra said, backing out of her parking space and out onto the road, “Reminds me of home I guess.” She pulled onto the expressway and gunned the engine, just _maybe_ showing off slightly for Asami.  

“I see you’re headed for downtown,” Asami remarked, “Where are we headed on this fine evening?”

“A little place called Narook’s.” Korra said, somewhat apprehensively, “I hope that’s okay.” To her surprise, Asami broke out into an ecstatic grin.

“I love Narook’s!” She said excitedly, “I haven’t been there in forever, none of my co-dancers think it’s fancy enough.” Korra could feel the knot in her chest loosen slightly and the urge to vomit faded just a tad.

“I know the owner so our noodles should be top notch.” Korra said.  

She pulled into the restaurant's parking lot and hurried out to open Asami’s door for her, just like Bolin said she should. Asami blushed slightly and took Korra’s hand, accepting her help down from the Jeep. Korra took a moment to glance at Asami, actually taking in her outfit now that her brain wasn’t clouded with raw fury. She was wearing a loose, gray blouse and fire red skinny jeans, along with a pair of black slips-ons.

“Your outfit reminds me of fire.” Korra said before she could stop herself.

“Yours reminds me of water so I guess we’re even,” Asami said, “Nice shoes by the way.”

“Thanks, I only wear them on special occasions.” She said, offering her arm to Asami.

“And what’s the special occasion tonight?” Asami asked teasingly, squeezing Korra’s bicep.

“I get to eat top-grade noodles with a beautiful girl.” Korra said, winking as they walked through the front.

“Korra!” Narook called from the kitchen window. He wiped his hands on a towel and bustled over, wrapping Korra in a rib-cracking hug.

“It’s good to see you Narook,” She wheezed, feeling a strange crack in her chest. He put her down with a good-hearted chuckle, turning a bowing to Asami.

“Who’s your friend here?” He asked.

“This is Asami,” Korra introduced, “My date tonight.”

“Your _date?!_ ” Narook exclaimed, looking back and forth between the two, “Well why didn't you say so? C’mon I’ll give you the special booth.” He ushered them to the back of the restaurant where a smaller booth sat nestled in the corner. Korra’s heart rate picked up slightly when she realized how close together they would be sitting. They slid into the booth, Narook sliding a couple of menus on the small table, and bustled away to get drinks.

“Wow a private booth.” Asami remarked, “You must be well known around here.”

“This was my crew’s go-to place in high school.” Korra said, “We used to skate all day and get dinner afterwards.” She felt a nostalgic ache in her chest, missing the days when they had time to waste like that. Now everybody was off doing their own thing, living lives, and making careers.

“You look sad.” Asami frowned, reaching across the table and grabbing Korra’s hand.

“Not sad,” Korra said, shaking her head slightly, “Just feeling the bittersweet sting of nostalgia.”

“Ah yes, I know that feeling very well.” Asami said, “You have good memories here, let’s make some new ones.”

“It’s still hard to believe that I’m on a date with you.” Korra admitted, “I didn’t think I was your type.”

“You’d be surprised what I like.” Asami said with a flirtatious expression. Korra gulped, feeling a loss for words when Narook saved her by bringing their steaming bowls of noodles. Korra snapped her chopsticks and excitedly dug in, moaning when the noodles hit her tongue. Asami let out a similar sound as she ate her first mouthful.

“I can’t believe how good these are.” Korra raved, cheeks bulging, “Narook must have gotten some new recipes or something.”

“It’s been so long,” Asami said, swallowing her food before speaking, “I’ve forgotten what good noodles taste like.” They took a few moments to eat, neither wanting to stop the flow of delicious noodles from their bowls. Korra slurped the last few bites before leaning back with a content sigh.

“Oh man,” She groaned with a pained smile, “I ate _really_ fast.”

“Try not to get sick,” Asami said, “There’s somewhere I want to take you after this.” Korra perked up in confusion and excitement.

“Where?” She asked, looking quizzically at Asami whose lips were turned up in a smirk.

“It’s just a place I enjoy.” Asami shrugged, looking pleased at the incredulous look Korra was giving her.

“You can’t just spark my curiosity and leave me hanging!” Korra whined, “Now I’m all interested!”

“Just let me finish my noodles.” Asami said, making a point to eat as slow as possible. Korra couldn’t help but laugh and smack Asami’s hand playfully when she started eating each noodle individually.

Narook slid the check onto the table after they were finished, backing away with a deep bow. Korra pounced on it when she noticed Asami reaching over to grab it.

“Nope, I’m paying.” Korra said flatly, “I asked you out so it’s my responsibility.” She ignored Asami’s glare and stuck a wad of cash into the check folder, keeping it out of Asami’s reach.

“You’re incredibly stubborn.” Asami said, suppressing a smile at Korra’s triumphant look.

Narook took the check with a final bow, thanking the girls and encouraging them to come again. Asami took Korra’s hand and led them out to the Jeep where she snagged the keys from Korra’s pocket and hopped into the driver’s seat.

“Whoa whoa,” Korra said, “Are you sure you can handle Naga?”

“Oh please,” Asami scoffed as Korra clambered into the passenger’s side, “I’ve driven bigger monsters than this.” She put the car into drive and squealed out into the street, barreling down at incredible speed. Korra whooped and let the wind whip around her short locks, holding tight onto her beanie so it didn’t fly off. Asami pulled into a small park that Korra had never seen. It was lavishly green, even in the darkness of night, and surrounding a large pond that was teeming with ducks.

“ _Wow_ ,” Korra breathed, admiring the view from the Jeep, “I’ve never seen this place before.”       

“I thought we could maybe hang out here for a little while, enjoy the view.” Asami said, fidgeting with her hands nervously.

“Let’s go sit by the water!” Korra suggested with an enthusiastic grin. They sat together in the grass and watched the ducks swim peacefully across the reflection of the moon. Korra’s hand slowly made it’s way into the Asami’s, the contact making her head spin in a delightfully dizzy way. Their eyes met and Korra was so blown away at how green Asami’s eyes were and how they were the only thing she could focus on and she almost missed that slow inching of Asami’s lips closer to her’s.

 _Almost_.

If Asami’s eyes captured Korra’s focus so singularly, it was nothing compared to how her lips did.

And that was nothing compared to how they felt. 

\---

“-And then I kissed her like a hundred times!” Korra said with a huge grin while Bolin listened from his side of the dorm.

“ _Oh_ that’s so _romantic_.” He sighed dreamily, “Korra I didn’t know you had it in you. I’m sorry for ever doubting.”

“I still can’t believe that this is happening.” Korra said, laying back on her bed, “I mean girls like Asami don’t date people like me. Usually.”

“She obviously likes the whole skater punk look,” Bolin scoffed, “I mean it’s pretty charming in it’s own way.”

“You think so?” Korra asked, glancing over at him.

“Absolutely!” Bolin said, “Trust me, I’m never wrong about these things.” Korra shrugged and felt her stomach tighten slightly when she thought of Asami’s social upbringing. She was clearly well off and on the high end of the social hierarchy. Her dad owned one of the largest companies in the entire country and was well respected by everyone in the city. Korra constantly worried about how he would react in finding out that his daughter was on the arm of a skate punk. The comical look of shock she imagined he would have made Korra chuckle slightly.

It would be interesting to find out where this would take her, that was for certain.


	3. All of Her Friends Stuck up Their Nose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lil short sorry. I just wanted to get something out there.

“Bo, your board is absolutely horrible.” Korra groaned as she lay sprawled out on the road. Her elbows and knees stung furiously with deep scrapes from her countless falls off of Bolin’s cheap skateboard.

“Not my fault.” Bolin shrugged from the curb, “I can’t afford a nice board.”

“Neither can I.” Korra grumbled, “I spent all my money the last one I bought.” Her heart gave a dull ache as she thought of her broken skateboard from a few months ago. She still had the broken pieces in her dorm as if they would magically mend themselves back together if she kept them long enough. Bolin held out a hand and helped Korra up off the concrete, giving a low whistle at the sight of her scrapes.

“Those are going to hurt for a while.” Bolin said, propping his foot up on his board.

“I’ve had worse,” Korra said with a shrug, “Asami isn’t gonna be happy though. She’s always telling me to wear knee pads and such. Safety is _so_ last year.” She lashed out and swiped the skateboard from under Bolin’s foot, getting a running start and jumping on the top. She bent her knees and popped the board off the ground, flipping it with her foot and landing with a slight wobble.

“Finally!” Bolin hooted from afar, “It’s about time you landed on something other than your face!” Korra rolled her eyes but didn’t reply, deciding that Bolin _did_ have a point. She kicked the board back towards him and plopped down on the curb, wiping the blood dribbling down her shin with the bottom of her shirt.

“God that stings. I’m in so much trouble.” Korra groaned, wincing as her knees gave a zap of pain.

“Speaking of,” Bolin said, sliding over next to Korra, “How _is_ your lady doing?”

“Busy,” Korra shrugged, “She’s been working her butt off for the next ballet recital.”

“Ooooh can I come to the next show?” Bolin said excitedly, “I wanna see Asami in action!”

“Yeah sure,” Korra said, “I was gonna go see her at practice today if you wanna come.”

“Ah, no can do.” Bolin tsked, “I’m meeting Opal after this.”

“Your loss,” Korra said with a grin, “But I don’t think my elbows or knees can take anymore abuse. I’m gonna head out.” She stood, wincing slightly at the pain and gave Bolin a friendly pat on shoulder.

“See you back at the dorm.” He said, picking up his board and heading to his car. Korra jogged down to her Jeep and cranked the engine to life. It was only half past four, Asami would probably still be in rehearsal. She gave a final wave to Bolin before pulling out of the parking lot and merging into traffic.

Asami really _had_ been busy lately. The relationship started off with the pair being almost inseparable since neither really had much to do in their spare time. So they just spent it together. It really was a fantastic couple of months and Korra definitely missed lazing on the couch watching reruns of Republic City Blues with her arms wrapped around Asami. But, Asami had gotten the lead role in the next ballet recital which called for rigorous training and practice routines. She had been so burned out these last few weeks that she didn’t even have the energy to drive to Korra’s dorm.

The ballet hall came into view as Korra rounded the corner. She parked next to a red convertible and hopped down from the driver’s seat. Practices were usually closed but sometimes they let in family or friends to come and watch. Korra said hello to the friendly security guard as she passed through the glass doors, stopping to wipe her somewhat muddy shoes on the rug. Piano music floated from the main hall and Korra caught a glimpse of a dancer bounding across the stage.

She pushed the heavy wooden door and noiselessly slipped into the back row, resting her feet on the seat in front of her. Asami wasn’t on stage but a few other girls were spinning in rapid circles that made Korra feel dizzy. The song ended on a high note and the dancers stood back with a sigh of relief.

“Okay girls that’s enough for today.” A tan woman with gray hair called, “Remember to go home and ice your feet. We don’t need sore ankles tomorrow.” The dancers filed off the stage and headed towards the back room. Korra stood from her seat and walked down the middle aisle, looking for Asami.

“Korra!” Asami called from behind the curtain, “Come back to the locker room, I have to change.” She smiled warmly before disappearing.

“I don’t believe we’ve met.” The gray-haired woman said, walking up to Korra, “I’m Suyin Beifong, the director.”

“It’s an honor.” Korra greeted politely, “I’m Korra, Asami is my girlfriend.”

“Ah you must be that girl that’s got her in a fog.” Suyin chuckled, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Asami space out like she does now.”

“I hope it’s not interfering with the… er...dancing.” Korra said sheepishly.

“Not at all,” Suyin said reassuringly, “If anything, her form has improved since last time.”

“That’s relief,” Korra said, “Glad to be of service.” Suyin nodded and turned to speak with another one of the staff members about ticket sales and seating arrangements. Korra sidestepped the long table and walked leisurely down the dim hallway that lead backstage. She pushed open the door to the women’s locker room and sat down on one of the benches to wait for Asami. She hummed to herself and tapped her knee with her fingers, almost letting out a yelp of pain when she accidently tapped her wound.

“There you are.” Asami said, walking around the corner and drying her hair with a towel, “Sorry for making you wait, there was a line for the shower.”

“No biggie,” Korra said, not able to control the wide grin that overtook her face. She leaned up and gave Asami a gentle kiss that made her stomach flutter. Asami’s grin was equally as wide as she stowed her towel in the hamper and clicked the lock shut on her locker.

“Practice was pretty mellow today,” Asami remarked casually, “I’m not even that tired.”

“Are you implying that you want to do and activity together?” Korra smirked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

“If by ‘activity’ you mean watching Netflix and vegging on the couch, then yes.” Asami said, tossing her ballet uniform into her bag.

“That’s exactly what I was suggesting.” Korra said, “I’m dying to find out what happens on Republic City Blues!”

“Glad to hear you haven’t secretly been watching without me.”

Korra slapped and hand over her heart and gave a whine of agony.

“Asami you hurt me. _Wound_ me even at such a _horrendous_ accusation.” Korra stated dramatically.

Asami raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, giving Korra a stern, knowing look.

“Okay maybe I did watch ahead just a little.” Korra muttered, “But it wasn’t the same without you by my side!”

“I forgive you, but you owe me.” Asami sighed, trying to hold back a smile. She zipped up her gym bag and slung it over her shoulder.

“Asami are you coming to get drinks with us-?” A muscular girl with dark hair rounded the corner but stopped short at the sight of Korra.

“Hello Kuvira,” Asami greeted, “This is Korra, my girlfriend.”

“Nice to meet you,” Korra said with a friendly wave. Kuvira looked Korra up and down, wrinkling her nose in obvious disgust.

“It’s a pleasure.” She said stiffly, turning back towards Asami, “We’re going to get drinks. Coming?”

“Uhh, we sort of have a thing planned.” Asami said, looking back at Korra, “Maybe next time.”

“Oh. Of course.” Kuvira said, eyes narrowing down at Korra, “Next time.” Her eyes lingered on Korra for a second more before she turned back around the corner.

“Ready to head out?” Korra asked, hopping up from her seat on the bench, “I’m ready to do nothing with you all night.” Asami said nothing, her face looked stormy with anger as she stared after Kuvira. Korra put a hand on her shoulder.

“Asami?” She asked gently, “Is everything okay?”

“I can’t stand the way they look at you.” Asami growled, “As if you’re beneath them.” Korra blinked in surprise. Asami’s voice was so full of raw fury.

“Hey come on.” Korra said reassuringly, “It’s no big deal, honest. I don’t let that stuff get to me.”

“It gets to me.” Asami said, anger still evident in her tone.

“Who cares what Kuvira thinks?” Korra said soothingly, pulling Asami into her arms, “Neither of us should.” Asami finally sighed, wrapping her arms around Korra.

“You’re right,” She said, “I’m not going to let them get to me.”

“Good, now come on,” Korra said, pulling Asami by the arm, “You’re gonna want to see the next episode of Republic City Blues!”

“You only know that because you watched it without me.” Asami huffed.

**  
  
**

\---

It got to her. It really _really_ got to her. Korra was great at putting on an act of indifference, but in reality, Kuvira’s mannerisms really got to her. She was angry of course. She wanted nothing more than to sock a good one right in Kuvira’s smug, judgy face but that was a big no-no. No beating up Asami’s dance partners.

Asami was fast asleep in Korra’s lap, arms wrapped tightly around Korra’s waist. Korra had her head leaned back against the couch, eyes staring off into the ceiling. The TV glowed against them, casting strange looking shadows along the walls of the dorm. She brushed back a few stray locks of Asami’s hair from her forehead, stroking her fingers along Asami’s cheek. It helped soothe her racing thoughts but only slightly.

Maybe Kuvira did have a point in all of this. Korra didn’t really have much to offer. The only thing she was good at often caused her to get into more trouble than anything. She glanced over at the splintered pieces of her board that now hung on the wall as decoration.

“You look sad.”

Korra jumped at the sudden vocalization, meeting Asami’s concerned expression.

“I’m not.” Korra said dismissively, “Just… thinking.”

“About things that make you sad?” Asami prodded. Korra hesitated before nodding slightly. Asami sat up and put her hand on Korra’s cheek, forcing her to make eye contact.

“I just overthink sometimes. It’s no big deal.” Korra said, dropping her eyes.

“We promised we wouldn’t let Kuvira get to us.” Asami said firmly, “I don’t care if you’re not one of those elite, rich snobs. I like you for who you are and you make me happier than ballet ever could.”

Korra felt a tear drip down her cheek as she stared at Asami in stunned slience. Asami brushed it away with her thumb before reaching up and kissing Korra deeply. Korra responded equally as enthusiastic, pulling Asami as close to her as she could.

**She was going to prove them wrong. She was going to be worth it.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr! Drop me an ask or a prompt if ya like  
> gummy-gums.tumblr.com


	4. They Had A Problem With Her Baggy Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes a light-hearted fluffy chapter for you :)

 

“You got your pink shoe things?”

“They’re called slippers, Korra.”

“Slippers right, I’m still learning.”

“It’s okay. And yes I have them.”

“What about your skirt thing?”

“Yes I have that too.”

“Okay good.” Korra gave Asami a sleepy kiss on the cheek, still trying to wake herself up. She had groaned loudly when Asami’s alarm clock went off at 6am for morning practice. What an evil time to wake up.

 “I’ll see you after practice.” Asami said, “I’ll be done around 5 so we can go to Narook’s.”

“Ah yes good choice.” Korra said sleepily, “I like that place.” Asami gave her one last kiss before getting into her car and pulling out of her parking space, racing off towards the ballet hall. Korra stood in the doorway for a few more minutes before gathering her senses and slouching back inside Asami’s apartment. She dragged herself back to the sink and splashed cold water on her face to try and wake up. Her phone buzzed on the sink, alerting her that Bolin was calling.

“Hello?” She mumbled into the receiver.

“Hey Korra!” Bolin greeted cheerfully, sounding completely awake, “I’m surprised you answered this early!”

“Asami. Morning practice. Early.” Korra grunted, dragging back into the living room and taking a seat on the couch.

“Anyway, they just opened the new skate park down by Yue Bay!” Bolin said, “Wanna head over?”

“Wait that opens today?” Korra said, standing immediately, “Shit I’ll be over in like five minutes! Grab an extra board for me!” She hung up the phone and grabbed a pair of possibly clean jeans off the floor, yanking off her pajama pants and throwing them across the bed. She pulled on her shoes without socks and grabbed an apple from the kitchen counter, bolting out the door without a second thought.

Korra revved up Naga and sped out of the parking lot, gaining a few dirty looks from some of the early morning commuters who were walking their dogs. When she arrived at Yue Bay, Bolin was waving at her from his truck and holding two skateboards under his arms.

“Dude we’re one of the first ones here!” Bolin said excitedly as Korra parked Naga next to him. There were only a few scattered people cruising around the park or hanging out by the small shop.

“They have a shop here too?” Korra asked, “Hey maybe I can finally get a new board!”

“What are we waiting for?” Bolin yelled, “Let’s gooooo!” They pushed each other out of the way, trying to be the first to make it to the entrance. Korra hooked her foot around Bolin’s ankle, sending him tumbling to the ground right before they reached the gate. The entrance employee blinked at them in surprise while they argued about who got there first and Korra’s questionable behavior during the race.

“Um excuse me,” He said tentatively, “It’s $5.00 to get in.” They stopped arguing and dug in their pockets for their wallets.

“Uhh,” Korra said as she realized she left her wallet on Asami’s couch. Bolin had already handed the employee a ten dollar bill, waving Korra down when she promised to pay him back. They walked into the park and marveled at the shiney new equipment. Korra threw down her board and hopped on, zooming up to a rail and popping onto it. She slid across and flipped the board under her feet as she landed.

“Nice!” Bolin called from the gate. He tossed his own board down and tried to copy Korra’s moves, wobbling on the rail and flat out falling when he tried to do the kickflips. Korra skated over and helped him up before laughing at his misfortune.

“You almost had it,” She said encouragingly as brushed off the front of his jacket.

“Yeah yeah,” He said rolling his eyes, “Come on let’s go try out the half pipe!”            

**  
  
  
**

\----

Asami’s feet were screaming as she pulled off her ballet shoes and tossed them aside. In fact, every inch of her body ached after such an intense practice session. The recital was only a week away and Suyin was really cracking down on mistakes, making them stay and practice until each scene was borderline perfect. Asami felt the familiar flutter of nerves in her stomach when she thought of the upcoming show. A lot of important people were going to be there. Watching her. Judging her. She shook her head and continued packing her things, trying to think positive and optimistically.

Several dancers slouched into the locker room, tossing their bags and heading straight for the showers to scrub the fatigue from their aching bodies. A few of them stopped to invite Asami to a gathering later but she declined politely, having a date with Korra in the upcoming few hours. They frowned and said good-bye in a less than polite way. All of them had gone except Kuvira who glared at Asami, folding her arms tightly across her chest.

“Is there a problem?” Asami asked impatiently, needing to get home to get ready for her date. Kuvira took a moment to mull over her words, not shifting her expression of scrutiny.

“I’ve noticed that you’ve been spending an immense amount of time with that punk looking girl.” Kuvira said finally.

“I told you I was dating her.” Asami said, trying not to speak through her teeth. She was _so_ not in the mood to argue. Kuvira looked thoughtful again.

“Maybe you should consider finding other people to date.” Kuvira suggested, folding her arms behind her back.

“Maybe you should consider not being such an uptight bitch.” Asami spat, throwing the last of her things into her bag and zipping it forcefully, “My life isn’t any of your business.”

“Perhaps not.” Kuvira said.

“Well then thanks for your concern.” Asami said venomously, slinging her bag over her shoulder and shoving past Kuvira.

“While it’s not my business,” Kuvira said, “Think of who’s going to be at the recital next week. Isn’t it _their_ business?” Asami paused in the doorway, hand frozen over the handle.

“What do you mean?” She asked without turning around.

“Well just think,” Kuvira said nonchalantly. Asami could sense her shrugging, “Scouts and coaches from all over the country are going to be there. I’d hate to imagine their opinion of you slip when they see you embracing that girl after the show.”  

Asami’s hand was squeezing the door handle tightly, cold sweat breaking out over her forehead.

“You’re wrong.” She said, still facing the door.

“Am I?” Kuvira asked with an innocent chuckle, “I’m trying to help you here Sato and yet you continue to treat me like the enemy.” Asami felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

“I’m not the enemy.” Kuvira said in a low voice, “That girl, _Korra_ , is going to hold you back and you know it.” Asami spun out of Kuvira’s grip, meeting those malicious green eyes and feeling a stab of fear in her gut. She took a few shuddering gasps, backing away from Kuvira. The door opened behind her and Korra strode into the locker room, spinning her keys around her index finger. Her clothes were filthy and the knees of her jeans were completely shredded to pieces.

“Hey ‘Sami!” She said with a wide grin, “Guess what! The new skate park opened by Yue Bay!” Asami gave her a tight lipped smile, not wanting to look at the expression that was probably on Kuvira’s face. Korra stopped and looked back and forth from Asami to Kuvira who was holding her fingers over her mouth in an attempt to stifle a laugh.

“Hello Korra,” Kuvira greeted, “My my, what _have_ you been doing all day?”

“What’s going on?” Korra said slowly, looking at Asami who was staring fixedly at the floor.

“Just having a chat.” Kuvira shrugged.

“A chat eh?” Korra said, crossing her arms tightly, “I hope I’m not interrupting.”

“Of course not, it wasn’t really anything important,” Kuvira said, a malicious smirk tugging at her lips, “Just Asami’s hopes and dreams being crushed into dust and fluttering away into the breeze.” She wiggled her fingers for dramatic effect.

“Asami,” Korra said hotly, “ _What_ is she talking about? Why won't you look at me?”

“Korra please, don’t.” Asami pleaded, “Let’s just go.” She tugged at Korra’s arm but she refused to budge.

“You do realize how many important people are going to be at this recital?” Kuvira continued, “This could be the kickstarter that Asami’s career needs.”

“Yeah, I do realize that.” Korra snapped, “What, are you jealous or something? Tired of Asami taking all of your spotlight?” A flicker of anger crossed Kuvira’s face but was gone in a flash. She walked forward and put a hand on Korra’s shoulder who swatted it away immediately.

“You’re a burn-out flunky whose only purpose in life is to hold people back.” Kuvira said, “Asami will never get anywhere with you weighing her down.”

“Kuvira!” Asami shouted, “Korra that’s not true!” Korra’s teeth were clenched and her fists were shaking by her sides.

“That’s why Asami practices so hard isn’t it?” Kuvira said, her smirk getting wider, “Because she knows that she has to pick up your slack.”

“Please stop!” Asami said desperately. Several of the other dancers had poked their heads around the lockers to watch in disbelief. Asami had never seen Korra so angry. Her whole body trembled and the veins in her arms were popping as her fists clenched tightly.

“Don’t even try to deny it.” Kuvira said, “Just look at yourself. Your clothes, your car, your low-cost dorm, and even your friends. Every aspect of your life is lower class.”

There was a glint in Kuvira’s eyes as she looked up and down Korra’s body, “You’re nothing but grime on a boot and Asami is going to dump you for something much nicer eventually.” Asami gasped as Korra jumped at Kuvira, knocking over benches and slamming into lockers. She tackled Kuvira to the ground and began punching every inch of her she could reach. Kuvira didn’t even attempt to fight back, she only shielded her face from Korra’s blows. Asami and several of the other dancers grabbed Korra and yanked her back as she still struggled to assault Kuvira.

“What the _hell_ is going on in here?!” Suyin yelled, pushing and shoving past the crowd.

“She even fights like an animal.” Kuvira laughed loudly, wiping the blood away from her dribbling lip.

“Who started this? I want names!” Suyin said lividly, “There is an absolute no violence policy in my recital hall!”   

“Asami’s girlfriend attacked me.” Kuvira said calmly, pointing at Korra, “My lip is bleeding as proof.”

“Kuvira provoked her!” Asami said, “It wasn’t her fault!”

“Korra chose to react with violence!” Suyin shouted over her, “What in _Raava’s_ name were you thinking?” She shot at Korra, “You attacked one of my dancers!”

“Suyin I’m sorry!” Korra said desperately, “I- I just lost it and-”

“This is what I get for trusting someone with an arrest record three miles long.” Suyin said mournfully to herself, “Wing! Wei!” She called. Two identical muscular boys entered the locker room.

 “Whoa what happened in here?” One of them said, looking at Kuvira’s bleeding lip and the upturned benches.

“Please escort this woman from the building and give her description to security.”

“Suyin!” Asami cried, “Please don’t!”

“I’m sorry Asami,” She said firmly, holding up a hand, “I can’t have hooligans in here beating up my dancers.”

The boys grabbed Korra by the arms and dragged her from the locker room.

“Thank you Suyin,” Kuvira said, “I’m sorry I let her get my lip. I hope it heals enough before opening night.”

“Go ice it and patch it up.” Suyin instructed, “Asami, I want to see you in my office please.” She turned and strode from the locker room, shaking her head and muttering under her breath. Anger bubbled in Asami’s stomach like acid as she followed, wanting nothing more than to follow in Korra’s footsteps and punch the daylights out of Kuvira.

\---

   Korra leaned against Naga, her head down and her arms folded tightly across her chest. _Fucking stupid!,_ she scolded herself over and over again, _you just ruined Asami’s big night you stupid asshole._ The worst part was, she couldn’t even deny what Kuvira was saying to her. She _was_ a dead-beat and she _was_ lower class. Korra kicked angrily at a rock and crossed her arms tighter. Guilt rolled around in her stomach, making her feel like she might throw up as she waited for Asami to come out of the hall. The mud streaked across Naga’s tires only made her feel worse.

Finally, Asami came out of the glass front doors, a gloomy expression stamped on her face. Korra hopped up and practically jogged over to her.

“Asami…” She said when she saw how miserable Asami looked.

“You’ve been banned for life,” Asami said in a hollow voice, “And…”

“And?”

“And Kuvira is...Kuvira is considering pressing charges...for assault.” Asami’s voice trembled, “Unless I give up my spot as lead dancer.” Korra felt her body go rigid. Then very limp. Then white hot guilt burned every inch of her.

“How… how can she do that?” Korra said in disbelief, “She can’t! There’s gotta be some sort of blackmail law against this!”

“Korra, you could get in huge trouble for this,” Asami said, “Tenzin can’t get you out of this one.”

“I...I.”

“I have to go,” Asami said, getting into her car, “I’ve lost my appetite.” She shut the door and started the car, pulling out the parking. Korra watched her go, never feeling such a strange mixture of fear and self-hatred.

“Ffffff- FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCK!” Korra bellowed at nobody in particular, “FUCK FUCK _FUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCK!_ ” She kicked Naga’s tire repeatedly before getting inside and peeling into the street. She drove back to the skate park which was deserted since angry dark clouds were crowding the sky. Korra showed the entrance employee her ticket from before and threw her board down, skating back and forth across the park. Her frustration kept boiling over, making her mess up and fall several times.

Korra went for another kickflip but the board slipped from underneath her and she went sliding across the concrete. Her arms were skinned from elbow to wrist and burned ferociously in pain. She kicked the board away and cradled her arms against her chest, getting the feeling that the future was going to hurt a whole lot more than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	5. We Are In Love, Haven't You Heard?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one jumps around a lot I'm sorry. There's just a lot going on in this chapter. Which is the second to last one so yeah  
> I promise this one is a little happier :)

_I should’ve said something. I really should’ve fucking said something._

Asami slammed her fist against the steering wheel. She was upset. She was very fucking upset. She was angry at Kuvira, she was angry at Korra, she was angry at herself. She didn’t even speak up and try to defend Korra! What the hell kind of girlfriend was she? But Kuvira’s words had stunned Asami into complete shock and wiped her brain of any defense she had thought of. And she felt disgusted at herself because of it.

But on the other hand, she didn’t expect Korra to react with violence. Asami had never seen Korra lash out at anything, no matter how much it frustrated her. How was she supposed to know that Korra would attack Kuvira?

_I should’ve said something. That might have stopped her._

Asami slammed her fist on the steering wheel again. Goddamit Korra. Asami’s entire career was being compromised now. And Korra could possibly go to jail. The whole situation was completely fucked up. The more she thought about the more she realized that this couldn't end with both parties being happy. Either Korra becomes a felon or Asami’s career goes straight into the toilet. She just wanted to get home, go to sleep, and forget any of this happened.

Asami unlocked her apartment door and tossed her keys and gym bag onto the couch. The apartment felt empty without Korra jumping off the couch excitedly to greet Asami after a long day of practice. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of wine out of the fridge, sighing bitterly and leaning against the counter. A dull ache at started to throb behind her eyes and her nerves felt frayed.

_I am a terrible girlfriend._

\---

“FUCK!” Korra shouted for the hundredth time that evening. It felt like both of her arms had been splayed open from her wrist down to the elbow. Both of her knees were also freely bleeding down her legs. Korra threw Bolin’s skateboard down and felt an intense impulse to stomp down on it until it splintered into a million pieces. Instead, she kicked it away and sat down heavily on the curb.

She had just been kicked out of the new skatepark for “excessive profanity” and getting blood all over the new half-pipes. Also for threatening to strangle the security guard but that was beside the point. Things were rapidly going to shit and there was pretty much no way to get out of it. On one hand, Korra could literally go to jail. Jail. On the other, Asami will forever be shamed by the ballet community and all of her hopes and dreams will shattered. All because of _her_ stupid, violent outburst. She groaned and buried her face into her hands, feeling another round of cursing bubbling up into her throat.

The sun had begun to set behind the trees and several large floodlights popped on over the skate park. Blood soaked from Korra’s arms into her pants so she figured it was time to go. She couldn’t grieve on the curb forever. She walked over and grabbed Bolin’s board from the ground and tossed it into the back of Naga.  

First things first. She pulled out of the parking lot and headed in the direction of Asami’s apartment. She didn’t think she could fix such a monumental mistake in one night but it was definitely worth a shot. Korra sighed as anxiety flooded into her stomach.

_I am a terrible girlfriend._

\----

Korra used her spare key to unlock Asami’s front door, tiptoeing over the rug and gently placing the keys in the keydish. The living room was empty and she couldn’t hear the TV in any of the other rooms which meant Asami probably went to sleep. Korra felt the heat of shame for the millionth time that night as she peeked into the other rooms. She spotted Asami snoozing on her bed, an empty glass of wine sitting on the end table. Korra kicked off her shoes and knelt down in front of Asami’s face, running her thumb over her soft cheek. Asami gave a sniff and awoke with a start, jumping back and nearly falling off the bed.

“Spirits!” She breathed, clutching her chest, “You scared me.”

“Sorry,” Korra said, “I thought you were asleep.” Asami’s surprised expression quickly fell.

“Why are you here?” She asked flatly, crossing her arms.

“Look Asami-” Korra started but Asami held up a firm hand, effectively cutting Korra off.

“Please don’t.” She said, “I don’t want to hear it right now.”

“I fucked up!” Korra shouted desperately, “I fucked up big time and I know you won’t forgive me for this. Everything Kuvira said was right. I’m a deadweight and a burn-out. You won’t get anywhere with me latching onto you.”

“Korra-” Asami started but it was Korra’s turn to cut her off.

“I’m going to accept the charges.” Korra finished, “She’s not getting the lead and ruining your dreams. And I’m not going to hold you back anymore.” Asami lurched forward and grabbed Korra’s arms roughly.

“No!” She yelled, “You may have fucked up big time but I absolutely  _refuse_ to sit here and let you think that _anything_ Kuvira said is true.”

“I...”

“If you think I’m going to prioritize a recital over someone I love more than anything than you are severely mistaken.” Asami said fiercely, her grip now iron-clad on Korra’s arms. They stared at each other for a solid minute, Korra feeling at a loss for words.

“But what about-”

“No more but’s.” Asami ordered, “Now shut up and kiss me goddammit.”

Korra surged forward and kissed Asami roughly, trying to communicate every feeling she couldn’t speak with her lips. She wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist and pulled her closer, never breaking lip contact. Asami ran her hands up Korra’s arms and yelped, holding up her blood covered fingers.

“Oh yeah I forgot about that.” Korra shrugged, remembering her torn up skin.

“Korra!” Asami scolded, “How many times have I told you? _Protective gear!”_

“Like I told Bolin, protective gear is _totally_ last year.”  

"Go clean those wounds before you bleed all over my clean sheets," Asami instructed, "I've got an idea." She shooed Korra into the bathroom as she bolted across the room and practically ripped her laptop from it's charger on the wall. 

Korra peeked around the door and saw Asami poised at her laptop, glasses perched over her nose, and a look of fierce determination on her face. She was typing rapidly as she chatted with an online service that offered law advice. Korra watched from the bathroom as she cleaned out her scrapes (only at Asami’s command) and wrapped them in clean gauze. Asami had the same look as she did when she practiced her ballet moves. It was almost scary how concentrated she looked. Her fingers moved a hundred miles an hour over the keyboard and Korra was afraid to interrupt to see how it was going. She finished applying her bandages, stowing all of the cleaning supplies back into the medicine cabinet and throwing away the bloody rags. By the time she finished, Asami sighed and sat back from her laptop.

“What happened?” Korra asked eagerly, dropping the rest of the bloody rags onto the floor and bounding into Asami’s bedroom.

“The good news is that you can’t get into too much trouble if Kuvira decides to be an ass and press charges anyway.” Asami said, “But I have an idea about how we can both walk out of this happy.”

“Ooh tell me tell me!” Korra said, bouncing on the mattress.

“Well the recital is in a week.” Asami explained, “And we have until then to give Kuvira our decision. If we wait long enough, she won’t have any time to practice a completely different dance routine before opening night.”  

“So she’s going to crash and burn!” Korra said with a wicked smile, smashing her fist into her palm, “I love it!”

“If she does bad enough, Su might be convinced to let me go back to being the lead.” Asami said.

“So if you had this all figured out, why did you need legal advice?” Korra asked.

“Just in case Kuvira gets enraged at her failure and decides to press charges anyway like I said.” Asami shrugged, “But now we know the worst you’ll get is a couple nights jail since you didn’t cause any real bodily injury.”

“Guess I better work on my punches.” Korra said jokingly, quickly shrinking under Asami’s glare, “Too soon, right.”

\---

By the end of the week, Asami had arranged to meet up with Kuvira after practice to give her answer. They met in the locker room, Kuvira toting a wide smirk of satisfaction as if she knew exactly what Asami was going to say. Asami could still see the slight nick on Kuvira’s lip which made her feel a little bit better.

“The lead is yours.” Asami said, holding herself with dignity, “As long as Korra is free to go.”

“I knew you would go running to defend that wild animal.” Kuvira said, “But you’ve got your deal. I will no longer press charges.”

“Even if you crash and burn at the recital?” Asami prodded.

“You and I both know that’s not going to happen.” Kuvira said, “Have fun watching from the stands Sato.” She turned on her heel and strode out of the locker room, leaving a scowling Asami behind.

“I hope this works.” She muttered under breath.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that didn't seem rushed. One more to go!


	6. The Big Sha-Bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao I'm so sorry it took this long to update. Anyway Merry Christmas here's the last chapter

Korra looked in the mirror with a disgusted expression. This didn’t look like her at all. Well, that was sort of the point but this was not the plan she had agreed to. When Asami mentioned a disguise, Korra envisioned a cool wig and some rad shades. Or maybe a fake mustache. But this, this was an abomination. 

“Ow, shit!” Korra yelped, “Will you  _ watch  _ it with that stupid pencil!” 

“If you would stop squirming I wouldn’t accidently stab you in the eye!” Opal said impatiently, grabbing Korra’s chin and forcing her face forward, “Now hold still like a good girl.” 

“Make-up is so lame.” Korra moaned, “I thought I was going to get a sweet costume or something.”

“This isn’t a halloween party.” Opal said, rolling her eyes, “You can’t just show up looking like a gladiator.” 

“I still don’t think this is going to work.” Korra sighed as Opal applied a fresh coat of mascara, “Security has my picture hanging on the wall!” 

“Trust me, nobody is going to recognize you when I’m finished.” 

“I hope not.” Korra muttered under her breath. 

Her stomach bubbled nervously as she watched the hands on the clock twitch closer and closer to the recital time.

“Dude if you don’t stay still then I’m going to smear this everywhere.” Opal said sternly, yanking Korra’s face back to the center.

“I’m sorry I’m just nervous,” Korra said, feeling more aware of the pit forming in her stomach.

“Just trust me okay,” Opal said reassuringly, “Now put on this wig and security won’t even notice you walking through the doors.”

\---

And they didn’t. Korra was able to breeze through without so much as a sideways glance. She flashed her ticket and was in the main lobby, breathing heavily in relief. Luckily it was packed with people so Korra was able to navigate stealthily through without looking too suspicious. She went into the main hall and sat in one of the middle rows, snagging the wig off of her head since it was becoming hot and itchy. Taking out her phone, Korra typed in a quick “I’m in” text to Asami and settled down low in her seat, constantly looking back and forth for security. She spotted Tenzin and Pema taking their usual spot in the front and Korra felt a weird need to go join them as she usually did. 

_ Bad idea,  _ She scolded herself, crossing her arms and lowering even more into the cushion. Ikki and Meelo had been quite upset with Korra when she had to break the news to them that she’d been banned from the show. Ikki’s eyes had filled to the brim with tears and Meelo gave Korra the most dejected look she had ever had the displeasure to witness. Korra had really felt the self-loathing after that and vowed to make it right again.

The overhead lights dimmed and the orchestra started to play a soft tune while the audience quieted down. A spotlight appeared on stage and everything became silent.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Suyin greeted over the loudspeaker, “I want to welcome you all to tonight's first performance of The Badgermole and the Turtleduck.” The audience clapped politely.

“Please take your seats at this time and enjoy the show.” 

Korra’s heart began to hammer as she watched the first dancer leap onto the stage, twirling blissfully and bowing deeply. Soon, three more joined her. No sign of Kuvira yet. Korra began to chew on her nails as she waited, hoping to Raava that their plan was working. Finally, there she was. Kuvira tip-toed on stage, arms held gracefully over her head and her eyes trained on the ceiling. She made it to the edge of the set without error and Korra felt her heart beating even harder. 

Then she noticed it.

Kuvira was wobbling.

After every leap and twirl, Kuvira would stumble ever so slightly. Korra felt somewhat relieved but she knew it wasn’t over yet. It would take more than a few wobbles to knock Kuvira out of the competition. Korra jumped in surprise as someone sat down next to her.

“Shh,” Asami hissed, “It’s just me.” Korra grimaced and clutched her chest in response. 

“I thought I was about to get busted,” Korra pouted under her breath.

“Anything happening yet?” Asami whispered, watching the stage intently.

“Just a little wobbling,” Korra reported dejectedly, “Nothing serious.”

“It’s only the first act.” Asami reassured her with a pat on the hand, “Just wait until the finale.” 

They watched together as Kuvira’s dancing became more and more sloppy. She stumbled over her own feet and often bumped into the other dancers. They could see the frustration mounting on Kuvira’s face every time she quivered on her feet. Korra was squeezing Asami’s hand tightly as the last act came around. This was it. If Kuvira didn’t crash and burn then Asami could kiss her career good-bye. 

Wu came on stage first, stopping next to the fake tree and leaning down to pick up a plastic turtleduck. Then came Kuvira who tripped on her way over to the tree. Korra could see the rage boiling over on her face as she regained her balance and joined Wu at the edge of the pond. 

“Here goes nothing,” Asami said, sucking in her breath as the music picked up tempo. Wu’s dancing was erratic but somehow timed well with the music. Kuvira, on the other hand, was all over the place and frankly looked like she didn't have a clue what she was doing. The music became faster and faster and Korra saw Kuvira losing it more and more. Her teeth were clenched as she struggled to keep up with her partner. Even Wu looked frustrated with Kuvira’s lack of coordination as she missed every beat. 

Then it happened. Kuvira’s shoe caught on one of the fake shrubs and she went plunging into Wu. Both dancers, unable to save their balance, buckled to the floor, taking down the fake tree and a few other set items with them in one almighty crash. The audience gasped as Kuvira gave a shout of exasperation, pushing Wu off of herself and storming off the stage. 

“We will be having a short intermission, thank you.” Suyin said calmly over the intercom as the curtains hastily pulled shut. 

Korra looked over at Asami who was grinning impossibly wide.

“Well,” Korra said, unable to contain her own smile, “I don’t know about you but I think those dancers could use some more practice.” 

“And here comes the fun part,” Asami said, grabbing Korra’s hand and pulling her out of her seat. The snuck around back and behind the stage, standing poised near Suyin’s office. Asami yanked the wig back on Korra’s head just in case.

“-I  gave you this part and  _ this  _ is how you prove your worth?!” Suyin was roaring behind the door, “You destroyed nearly half the set!”

“I didn’t have enough time to practice!” Kuvira said desperately. Korra could imagine the fury on her face and it made her smile. 

“Then why did you ask for the part?!”         

It was silent and Korra figured Kuvira was trying to think up an excuse. 

“Nevermind,” Suyin sighed, “You’re finished. I’m going to find Asami and we’re going to make this right.” Korra and Asami looked at each other excitedly as Kuvira continued to argue with Su who eventually shouted her down. 

“Go wait in the lobby,” Korra hissed, “It’ll look less suspicious.” 

Asami nodded and gave Korra a short but meaningful kiss on the lips before sprinting off in the other direction. 

“I can’t believe that worked.” Korra muttered under her breath with a small smile. The door burst open and Suyin stormed out, completely ignoring Korra’s presence. 

Kuvira came next, arms crossed tightly and a violent look inked on her face. She looked at Korra, raising an eyebrow questioningly, and then turned towards the locker room.

Oh right, the wig. Korra reached up and pulled the stupid thing from her head, dropping it to the ground. She waited for Kuvira to enter the locker room before following after. She pushed open the door slowly and saw Kuvira with her head resting against her locker.

“Hey, great job out there!” Korra greeted cheerfully, “Y’know I never really appreciated ballet until I saw you perform. Truly graceful.”

Kuvira’s head lifted and she looked Korra up and down, lip curling and teeth grinding together. Her eyes were aflame with rage as she pushed herself off the locker, heels digging into the floor as she stomped. She lashed out and closed her hand around Korra’s throat in one swift motion.

“You tricked me!” She snarled, fingernails digging into Korra’s skin, “I looked like a fool up there!” 

“You’re the one that wanted the lead,” Korra rasped with a smirk, “You got exactly what you asked for didn’t you?” 

“I didn’t have enough time to memorize the routine because you waited until the last minute!” Kuvira yelled furiously, “I bet you thought that was  _ really  _ clever.” She gave another howl of rage and threw Korra to the ground. 

“Between you and me, I didn’t even come up with that idea.” Korra said, “I’m not usually the brains of the operation. But I bet you already knew that.” Kuvira grabbed ahold of Korra’s shirt and sunk her knuckles into Korra’s face.  

“You piece of scum!” Kuvira shrieked, still punching, “You fucking low brow trashy classless-”

“Hey hey, take it easy!” Korra said, placing a hand over her heart, “This piece of scum still has feelings you know.”

“Joke all you want,” Kuvira said with an evil smile, pulling Korra off the ground and slamming her into the lockers, “I still have the power to send your good-for-nothing ass to jail.” 

“That’s where you’re wrong pal,” Korra smirked, spitting a glob of blood onto Kuvira’s uniform. 

_ “Kuvira!”  _ Suyin stormed into the locker room, Bolin in her wake, “What in the world do you think you’re doing?” Kuvira immediately released Korra’s throat and backed away, stuttering a multitude of excuses. 

“Thank Spirits you came just in time Suyin, Bolin.” Korra said, wiping her bloodied lip, “I thought she was going to kill me.” 

“First you mess up my show after I  _ gave  _ you the lead and then you attack an innocent person?” Su demanded.

“She’s no innocent bystander!” Kuvira shouted, “She’s not even supposed to be in this recital hall. She’s  _ banned.”  _

“That may be so but that doesn’t give you the right to take out your frustrations on her!” Suyin grabbed Kuvira around the arm and shoved her into the hallway, calling out for security. 

“Consider us even,” Suyin said over her shoulder, “Your ban is lifted.” Korra stood and punched the air in victory.

“Impeccable timing,” She said to Bolin, bowing deeply. 

“Anything to keep a friend out of jail.” Bolin said back, “Now come on! Asami is about to go on and save the show!”

  
  


_ Three Days Later _

 

“Asami, you know I hate surprises.” Korra whined, tugging at the hands around her eyes.

“Oh hush,” Asami scoffed, “You’ll like this one, trust me.” Korra huffed but allowed herself to be led across what felt like grass. She could smell water and some kind of flower but that was about it. 

“Sit.” Asami commanded. Korra blindly saluted and plopped to the ground.

“So it seems like we’re in the wilderness,” Korra observed, “And you’re about to take me into a grizzly bear’s den for a couple wrestling matches.” 

“Close,” Asami said, “Though if I wanted to see you wrestle a bear, I could’ve invited Bolin.” 

“Oh please,” Korra attempted to roll her eyes, “The only kind of bear he is would be a teddy bear.”

“Fair point,” Asami agreed, “Okay, you’re officially released.” She removed her hands from Korra’s eyes. Korra blinked and immediately beamed at her surroundings. They were back at the duck pond Asami had taken her on their first date. This time there was a blanket with a wide box sitting in the middle. 

“Nostalgic.” Korra said dreamily, watching a pair of ducks swim by lazily. 

“I wanted to thank you for saving my ballet career,” Asami started, looking nervous, “I’m sorry you took such a beating in the process.”

“Hey I’m the reason you almost lost it.” Korra frowned, “I went nuts.” 

“I should’ve stood up for you.” Asami said, “So we’re both a fault. Anyway, you did the most work out of both of us to put things right so you deserve a thank you.” She grabbed the box and put it in Korra’s lap. 

“A bowl of noodles would’ve been sufficient-” 

“Just open it you dork.” Asami said with a grin.

“I’m just saying I’m a very easy-” Korra lifted the top off of the box and nearly bit her tongue. A brand new, top of the line skateboard was nestled in some tissue paper. It was even nicer than her old one that she lost the day they met. 

“What do you think?” Asami asked, “I didn’t know what brand your old one was so I told the guy to give me the nicest one they had.” 

“Asami,” Korra’s voice trembled with emotion, “This is...I’ve never owned a board this nice.” Asami gently grabbed Korra’s face and pressed their foreheads together.

“I love you Korra.” She whispered, “You are the greatest treasure in my life.” 

“Student debt and all?” Korra whispered back.

“Student debt and all.” 

She leaned into the kiss, skateboard forgotten in her hands as she pulled Asami as close to her as she could.

“Spirits I love you too.” Korra said breathlessly against Asami’s lips. 

“So,” Asami said, tucking her head into the crook of Korra’s neck, “Since I got you that super cool skateboard, I think you owe me a bowl of Narook’s.” 

“Baby, there’s nothing in this moment that I want more.” Korra said, lifting Asami off the ground and carrying her over to Naga.

Sure, Korra had never been in love before this. 

But it was still no biggie.

She could handle love.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you didn't hate it
> 
> follow me on tumblr if cats make you sneeze: gummy-gums.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is good. I'm not planning on having it be more than 2 or 3 chapters. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr for fun stuff. Also send writing prompts:  
> gummy-gums.tumblr.com


End file.
